Tell Me a Story
by livvylovesyou
Summary: Drabbles. Lots of them. Send me a prompt and I'll tell you a story.
1. Heat

**I'm trying out drabble writing. It's fun! Send me a prompt or a pairing and I'll write you one!**

Heat

It's hot outside. Mirage hot.

Heat waves float off the pavement, distorting the city.

The sprinkler in the backyard is on full blast.

They run in and out of the spray, acting six instead of sixteen.

She kisses him with wet lips, their slippery fingers knitting together.

When the spray of water comes back to break them apart, she giggles.

Brown eyes meet, and they burst out laughing, falling on the wet grass.

It may be hot, but they are so, so happy.

**Tell me what you thought (it's my first drabble) and send me a prompt! Ciao!**


	2. Apples

Apples

Sunlight filters through the apple leaves, speckling the ground with gold.

She holds up an apple the same color as her hair.

What do you think?

It's perfect, he tells her.

She places the apple softly in the basket.

Now you pick one out.

He reaches up, plucking a green apple off the branch.

The apples in the basket are red and green.

Perfectly mismatched. Perfectly different.

Perfectly us, they both think.


	3. Waves

Waves

Come in, she called. Really, it's fine!

He stood at the edge of the water, waves kissing his toes.

The redhead was waving too, her hair plastered to her shoulders, her hands drawing him closer.

Robbie, you're such a wimp.

Another wave rose against her, and, before he could call out, took her under.

He flung himself into the tide, and swam to her, lifting her soft, dripping form from the water.

I love you, Cat.

Her lips tasted like strawberries and salt.


	4. Flowers

This is for Double-0-Oreo!

Just one thing: if I don't give specifics in story or AN, it would be wise to assume it's Bat.

Pairing Prompt: Bori

Flowers

If she looks to her left, she will see him standing in the wings, with flowers.

But she's much too professional to let her eyes stray from the audience, so he waits.

The curtain closes, and he rushes onto the stage.

I got these for you, and hands her the flowers.

Thank you, Beck, these are beautiful! she cries, kissing him.

They are still kissing when the curtain reopens for the final bows.

The audience explodes, and they break apart.

Tori's cheeks are as red as the roses she holds, but she bows anyways.

She plucks a rose from the bouquet and hands it to him.

Take a bow, Beck.


	5. Future

Future

Ten years since their first kiss.

He's three rows back, and the crowd is wild.

She's on the stage, powerful voice belting into the night, stomping and spinning and jumping.

She scans the audience, and her eyes meet his.

They linger for feels like years, then move on, still smiling.

Every flip of her red hair is screaming at him.

You could have had this, Beck.

And every note is voicing the unspoken question:

Was she worth it?


	6. Angel

This is for MrEpic92!

Pairing Prompt: Rori

Plot Prompt: Going to the park

Angel

She is the light in his messed-up world.

They're in the park, walking side by side, talking. The conversation isn't romantic, but so what?

At least they're together.

There comes a time where Robbie looks at her swinging hand and can't bear to see it so empty.

He reaches for it, clasps it in his own, waits for her to pull away.

She doesn't.

When he puts his arm around her shoulder, she doesn't protest.

And when he kisses her on the lips, she kisses back.

Her dark eyes reflect the sky, and her skin glows like the sunshine flooding the park.

She's an angel, he thinks.

That's a lie. Angels don't kiss that well.


	7. Endings

This is for ohsnapitzjess!

Pairing Prompt: Candre

Genre Prompt: Angst

Endings

It's been a week since their breakup.

They don't really talk anymore. In fact, just being in the same room as him makes her run away.

You were cute together, their friends say.

Why did it end?

The truth is that she doesn't know, there are no words to describe the reason.

Just a horrible feeling that they both developed about a month into their relationship.

Ending it seemed like a good idea at the time.

But now, she's never felt so alone.

Sometimes it's too much to bear.

Her friends tell her to stay safe. She will.

But just in case, she knows where her mom keeps her medicine.

**I'm sorry this is so dark. Jess made me do it :)**


	8. Fire

This is for TrustInYou!

Pairing Prompt: Bade

Fire

She likes to burn things.

She likes the way the fire licks over the object before engulfing it in orange flame.

They're sitting around a bonfire, all six of them.

There's a point where she can't help but think about what it would be like if she just stuck her hand in-

He's there to stop her before she moves.

It's hard, but he manages to pry her eyes away from the tongues of flame.

She stares at him in confusion, then the trance breaks, and so does she.

I'm sorry, she cries.

But inside, she feels safe, because she knows he will always be there to save her.


	9. Clouds

This is for rogue4ever!

Pairing Prompt: Bori

Clouds

There's a point in everyone's life where they find themselves laying in the grass, finding shapes in the clouds.

For Beck and Tori, that time is now.

Look, Beck, it's a rocket ship.

The lean, tanned arm reaches up and points.

Not really. More like a fish.

She moves closer to him, links her arm with his.

Fine, it's a fish. You do one.

He searches the sky.

Look, Tori, it's a cat.

She smiles, burying her head in his chest.

I think it's a heart, Beck.

No one said it, but they were both thinking the same thing.

It's there for us.


	10. Snow

This is for HighOnFun!

Pairing Prompt: Tribbie  
>Genre Prompt: Fluff<p>

Snow

He wakes up to what feels like a minor earthquake.

Trina is sitting on the corner of his bed, shaking him.

Wake up, Robbie. Look outside.

He sits up slowly, shoving his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

The window is frosted over, and when he tries to wipe it away, his hand sticks to the glass.

But he can see what's on the other side.

Snow.

They pull on their boots and run outside, tripping and sliding in the white drifts.

He's shivering after five minutes.

Trina, however, is completely peaceful.

Flakes cling to her hair and eyelashes, making her sparkle.

He just HAS to kiss her.

Her body is cold, but her lips are so, so warm.


	11. Tears

This is for Frontman19 and Seddieluvr1376!

Pairing Prompt: Cabbie

Genre Prompt: Angst, Hurt/comfort

**Tears**

There are bruises on her arms and legs.

She can't stop crying.

A sort of mantra runs through her head, repeating again and again.

Why would he do that? Why would he do that to ME?

Her cheeks are black with mascara and discarded pride when he walks in.

He sees the purple blotches marring her white legs and gasps, rushing to her side.

She curls up against him, sobbing into his shoulder.

It's okay, Cat. It'll all be alright.

Her body slowly settles, and her breathing slows.

He runs his fingers through her red-velvet hair.

_It'll be alright._

**Okay, people, I LOVE your pairing prompts. Kudos to you. But I need some one-word prompts too! So, I won't be accepting any more pairing or genre prompts for an undisclosed period of time. Send me some one-word or topic prompts! I want to do these for you, but it's hard for me when all I get is a pairing and I have to come up with the topic. Thanks!**


	12. Dance

**I just had to write this one. Follow me on twitter, and I'll take requests there, too. I'm AliviaLaurel. **

**Dance**

She had prayed that he would ask her to dance.

But when he did, she almost said no.

Not because she didn't like him, of course she did.

Her inhibitions clung onto her shoulders, heavy, refusing to let her move.

He repeated the question, hoping her hesitation stemmed from not hearing.

Dance with me?

A deep breath, and she let go, falling into his arms, and allowed her feet to carry her away.

Step, step, step, and turn.

Dancing in time to the beat of her heart.


	13. Roses

**This is for ohsnapitzJess!**  
><strong>Pairing Prompt: Jandre<strong>

**Roses**

She had used to hate red roses.

Red roses, up until then, had made her think of blood.

That was why she had specifically told Beck not to get her any.

But Beck wasn't there.

Another boy stands on her doorstep, a dozen red roses clenched in his fist.

They're beautiful, she says. It's not a lie.

They're beautiful in Andre's hand.

She takes the roses from his grasp, sniffing them delicately.

They bear the scent of night, Andre's skin, and his sweet, sweet love.

She kisses him lightly, her lipstick leaving pink on his skin.

I love them._ I love you._


	14. Dork

**This is for fwfrefre!**  
><strong>Pairing Prompt: Rade<strong>

**Dork**

Back in ninth grade, Jade used to make Robbie cry.

It was just a thing that cool kids did, make fun of the dorks.

Even now, she insults him daily.

Robbie, maybe if you weren't such a dumb, curly haired dork, some girl might like you.

Some girl from Mars.

He wishes her bodily harm whenever possible.

I hope a giant bird eats you, Jade.

Only they know the truth.

He secretly loves the way she pushes him around.

She secretly has a thing for curly-haired dorks.


	15. Ice

**This one took me soooo long to write. I don't even know what pairing it's supposed to be. I wasn't even thinking of Bat. **

**I'm sorry this sucks so badly. Anyways-  
><strong>

**This is for Seddieluvr1376!**

**Ice**

It's cold. Colder than she's ever been before.

Clean, sharp blades cut across the frozen surface of the pond, taking them where they need to go.

There is frost on her breath.

They glide over the ice, talking as they skate.

She slips and falls, pulling him down with her.

He's dazed for a second, then meets her eyes, and they laugh, feeling the cold ice against their backs.

He leans forward and kisses her, lips hot.

White clouds of breath float towards the sky, warm lives mingling together, before dissipating on the breeze.

It's a beautiful love that they share.

**Oh, check out my new songfic, would ya? It's called When I'm With Him. Thanx!  
><strong>


	16. Hide

**This is for AODiva1978! **  
><strong>Pairing Prompt: Bat<strong>

**Hide**

Hide and seek. You're it.

Cat crouches behind a chair, silent, in the dark.

She's alone in the theater.

When she hears him open the door, her breath catches in her throat.

Five seconds as she's caught. You're it, Cat.

He runs to her side and lifts her face to his.

I found you, he whispers.

No, she says. We found each other.

She pulls him closer. Their cheeks are touching.

As they kiss in the dark, she realizes.

She realizes that she'll never have to go seeking for love ever again.

And that she doesn't have to hide.


End file.
